


Mothers Day

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: Voltron Sickfics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Sad, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: Tumblr: omlettesareevilSickfic sideblog: godhelpthesickies





	Mothers Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElsieMcClay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/gifts).



Without his family around weeks felt like years, no, days felt like years. Lance made his way over to his make ship calendar, even though there weren’t days and nights in space he still tried his best to track the days. He sort of regretted doing that when seasons came up, his families birthdays and finally..Mothers day. The day he knew would crush him, he stared at his calendar and tried to think to himself.  
“She thinks I’m dead,” he whispered to himself,”I just left, I left, her son left,.I didn’t even give her a bye, a proper bye, I was suppose to go visit her by now, I-I!” He takes a shaky breath and glances around the room trying to find something to calm himself down,  
“It’s my fault, I should’ve told her, I should’ve called her, I should’ve never of piloted the blue lion! What if she’s dead! Oh god!” He cries out as he feels his voice shake even more,  
Every year on Mother’s Day his family would go out to his uncle’s house. They would have a feast, everyone would be there, his mom, his dad, grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles his entire family who all now probably thought he was..dead.  
She let himself fall backwards onto his bed and he sniffed loudly,  
“Lance?” He barely heard his name get called, he glanced over to his door, Shiro was standing there, already fully dressed clearly already ready for the day,  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Lance muttered as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it around his body,  
“You’re crying, something is obviously wrong, please tell me,” Shiro took a seat by lance, and set his hand on top of the smaller boys hand,”You know you can trust me,”  
Lance did a small shrug then he looked at Shiro,”It’s Mother’s Day Shiro, we’ve been gone for months! I’m a horrible son! My mother thinks I’m dead! My grandmother everyone! Every-“  
Shiro wrapped his arms around lance and softly shushed him,”it’ll be okay, shell be so proud of you when you get home,” Shiro spoke gently, using his thumb to gently wipe the tears away,  
“Promise?”  
“Lance, I promise you you’re the most important part of voltron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: omlettesareevil  
> Sickfic sideblog: godhelpthesickies


End file.
